Un líder en apuros
by Holy van
Summary: Todos estaban actuando muy extraño, incluyendo a Konan ¿acaso había algo especial ese día? solo era 14 de febrero... día de los enamorados!... Ahora Pein debe pensar en un buen regalo para Konan si no quiere terminar durmiendo con los peces... ¿podrá sacar su lado romántico? (One shot, reto: Plan de Conquista para el foro Akatsuki Rules)


**Hola a todas y todos! este es un one shot para el reto Plan de Conquista para el foro Akatsuki Rules, el cual pueden visitar más lueguito.**

**Dedicado a todos los fans PeinxKonan**

**Sin más, aquí sale!**

**Un líder en apuros**

"_Si un día tienes que elegir entre el amor y el mundo, recuerda que si eliges el mundo te quedarás sin amor; pero si eliges el amor, con él conquistarás el mundo"… _estúpido, pensó Pein la vez que escuchó esa frase…

Era una hermosa mañana de febrero, los pájaros de arcilla explotaban, los Tobis saltaban y el líder de la organización criminal más peligrosa del momento se levantó de su cama muy temprano, ese sería un día muy complicado, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer: conseguir grandes cantidades de dinero, mantener su reputación como mercenarios despiadados y la búsqueda de los jinchuurikis lo tenían muy ocupado, tan ocupado que ni se le pasaba por la mente una fecha muy importante… como todos los días, fue a darse un baño, se puso todos sus piercings, luego bajó a la cocina para desayunar, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los criminales, Konan entre ellos.

-buenos días-. saludó Pain, era el líder, pero tenía buenos modales.

Había algo diferente en el ambiente: los ineptos que tenía como subordinados estaban comiendo, por primera vez, en completo silencio y Konan estaba preparando el desayuno. Eso sí era extraño, ella NUNCA preparaba el desayuno, no desde que leía esos artículos relacionados con "Mujeres al Poder"; decidió restarle importancia, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Konan le pasó el platillo a Pein, este consistía en un muffin en forma de… qué más da! tenía hambre y lo devoró todo en un santiamén.

No prestó atención a la expresión que puso Konan, ni a la que pusieron sus subordinados; no prestó atención a lo que decía en el pastel, ni a la forma que tenía. No, no prestó atención a nada de esas cosas. Se levantó de la mesa y se disponía a salir.

-ehm… no se te olvida algo?-. preguntó esperanzada Konan

Pein pensó por unos segundos, luego tomó lo que, según él, era una servilleta, se limpió las manos, tiró el papel, agradeció el desayuno, ya que tenía buenos modales (eso ya lo dijiste!) y se fue directo a la oficina, se acomodó junto al escritorio y se puso a trabajar este día sería agotador...

De vez en cuando, solicitaba la ayuda de alguno de los criminales, estos no contestaban, les decían que estaban muy ocupados y algunos de ellos ni siquiera estaban en la casa/cueva. Sin duda todos estaban actuando muy extraño… estarían organizando algo a sus espaldas? tal vez… ¡un golpe de Estado! ¡No podía permitir eso! los espiaría, averiguaría lo que traman y los castigaría por el resto de sus miserables vidas!

Al pensar todo esto, Pain buscó "su siempre útil libreta" para anotar todas las observaciones que viera, cuando la encontró, empezó a hojearla hasta dar con la fecha del día…

-febrero 14-. Leyó en voz alta .-comenzaré espiando a Itachi, seguro él es la mente malévola que… ¡14 de febrero! ¡Día de los enamorados!

Dudo por un segundo, es 14? estamos en febrero? y aun más importante, es el estúpido día de los enamorados? Recordó lo de esa mañana: Konan cocinando, el muffin tenía forma de… de corazón! y decía… feliz San Valentín… y la servilleta ¿no era acaso una figurita de origami en forma de corazón? si, era un completo idiota.

Sus dudas se desvanecieron, para ser reemplazadas por el terror, Konan lo iba a matar, lo cortaría en pedacitos y se lo daría de regalo a los indigentes… había olvidado una de las fechas más importantes para las mujeres, si bien, ellas se jactan de ser independientes, que los tiempos han cambiado y otras pavadas, todavía quieren ser tratadas como princesas y que uno se gaste todo su dinero en sus caprichos…

Estos últimos pensamientos le sirvieron a Pein para sustituir el miedo por molestia. Konan debía entender que él era el líder de la organización de criminales más peligrosa del mundo y no tenía tiempo para comprar detallitos ni esas cursilerías cierto? Además él no necesitaba demostrar su afecto a Konan, eso estaba sobreentendido cierto?. Decidió calmarse y continuar su trabajo. Pero otro sentimiento atormentó su frío e insensible corazón… ¿Por qué los inútiles de sus subordinados estaban actuando tan extraño ese día? de pronto lo entendió, ahora sí ¡todos estarían castigados! Luego recapacitó ¡mañana todos estarán castigados! Que bajo habían caído los demás, el querer hacer puntos con Konan aprovechando que él era un líder muy ocupado (y olvidadizo) pero pensaría en eso luego, ahora debía pensar en darle un regalo a Konan para "cumplir" con esa ridícula tradición de San Valentín, no tenía mucho tiempo, empezó a evaluar las opciones: qué podía darle?

El mundo? No… aun le faltaban dos jinchuurikis y era imposible capturarlos en un día, tal vez para el siguiente San Valentín… Ya que Konan estaba idiotizada en eso de "Mujeres al Poder" podía hacerla la líder de Akatsuki por un día! No… se le subirían los humos a la cabeza y mandaría la reputación de Pain al diablo, sobre que así nomas los demás le decían "pisao" o cosas por el estilo… debía pensar en algo que le gustara… papel? Podría construir una fábrica de papel o mejor aún una fábrica de papel reciclado! Pero eso no se puede hacer en un día, de todas maneras lo anotó como futuro regalo para Konan, uno que planearía con tiempo, tal vez para el cumpleaños de konan… fecha que tampoco recordaba, joder! ni siquiera sabía su propio cumpleaños! Estaba tan ocupado… sacudió su cabeza para quitar cualquier otra idea, ahora debía pensar un buen regalo. Un auto? No… Konan es salvaje al volante, además ya había destruido todos los medios de transporte de Akatsuki, razón por la cual iban a sus misiones a pie. Las ideas de Pein, exageradas pero masculinas (según él) se habían terminado. Ahora debía de pensar en algo… cur… cursi... Debía pensar en algo sencillo, detallista, que permita el perdón y aceptación de Konan y que lo librara de este tormentoso día, sin quedar como el malo de la película. Con todas estas características se le ocurrió escribirle un poema… con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y lápiz y hoja a la mano se puso a escribir, unos versos: _"Quiero que sientas dolor, piensa en el dolor, acepta el dolor, para conocer el dolor"_. Eso que tiene que ver con el amor? Tachó su escrito, para pensar cursimente debía concentrarse un poco más….

Tic Tac Tic Tac

Las horas fueron pasando, pero al final Pein había terminado su obra maestra: _"El amor significa sacrificio, y así se vuelve odio, sólo así somos capaces de conocer el dolor". _el resto del poema decían cosas parecidas a _blablablá dolor blablablá dolor_ ¡Es que no podía escribir algo que no tuviera que ver con el maldito dolor! Parecía emo masoquista escribiendo todo eso. Ser cursi no era su estilo… así que tuvo otra "gran idea".

Media hora después, fuea la habitación de Konan, tocó la puerta y ella la entreabrió dejando ver solo a media Konan

-qué?- preguntó hecha una furia

-Hola amor mío-. leyó una hoja casi susurrando .-perdón pero no sé qué decir, quizás por no saber, si puedes hoy comprenderme bien… no soy un niño, lo sé y me porté como tal, sin querer dañe lo que más amé…

_-_basta Nagato! ¡Es obvio que escribiste eso bajo coacción!_"_- le interrumpió Konan

-pero…

-El amor de las personas no es tan barato como para que te puedan perdonar con frases bonitas-. continuó .-Eso lo dijiste tú! recuerdas?-. dicho esto, cerró la puerta en su cara

Pein se quedó perplejo, no esperaba esa reacción, luego la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¡y ni siquiera inventaste una disculpa! ¡esa es la canción de Manolo Otero! ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta? Estúpido idiota!-. y cerró la puerta nuevamente

Pein si estaba perplejo, él había buscado en google una canción de las antigüitas para que Konan no sospechara nada, quien hubiera creído que ella sabía de música ochentera… el punto ahora era que no tenía nada de nada, los demás le estaban ganando terreno… formuló nuevas opciones: Podría obligar a sus subordinados a decir que él ordenó a cada uno a hacer algo lindo por Konan, No… ella lo tacharía de vago, con poca iniciativa y seguro estaría muy insoportable por más tiempo... Reflexionó un poco, ella solo le llama Pain en frente de los demás o cuando está muy muy molesta (dijiste dos veces "muy", lo sé!), y esta vez lo había llamado Nagato, significa que aún estaba a tiempo, entonces…para recordarle esto podría… regalarle un gato?

Mientras se dirigía a la tienda de mascotas, pensaba en la obsesión de las personas por el día de los enamorados, y más aún el querer demostrarlo en frente de los demás, el nunca haría esas idioteces en público, apenas había susurrado un estúpido poema, no podría ni imaginarse como le hacían otros hombres para hacer tonterías en público "disque por amor" y luego resultan ser unos cobardes o infieles… Llegó a la tienda de mascotas y robó un gato angora azul. De camino de regreso seguía pensando… Pein se consideraba un hombre diferente, sin cursilerías ni detalles, él protege a Konan y siempre lo hará, así demuestra su amor pero… ¿Por qué las chicas insisten con detalles y demostraciones de afecto y agradecimiento público? No lo comprendía… llegó a la casa/cueva, fue nuevamente a la habitación de Konan, ella abrió.

-miau-. maulló el gatito, que era sostenido por Pein justo en frente de la cara de Konan

-¿piensas regalarme un gato?-. minutos de tensión .-¡que tierno!

-feliz día de San Valentín… _funcionó!_

-lo pensaré para ver si te perdono…-. Konan sostuvo al gatito, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

_Solo se está haciendo la difícil, misión cumplida_… volvió a la oficina a continuar trabajando, todo iba trascurriendo con normalidad, hasta que Konan llegó alterada donde el líder…

-¡Asura no está!

-¿Quién?!-. preguntó confundido Pain

-¡nuestro bebé!

-QUÉ!-. preguntó mucho más confundido Pain

-el gatito! es como nuestro bebé… y no lo encuentro!

-llamaste al gato como uno de los seis caminos?

-ehm… si

-_eso es muy cursi… _de acuerdo… que fue lo que pasó?

-Tobi estaba jugando con él, los descuidé un momento y cuando Tobi se fue, Asura se escapó!

-¡se puede saber qué hacía Tobi en tu dormitorio!-. preguntó un celoso Pein

Una mirada asesina de Konan después…

Konan y Pein fueron en búsqueda de Asura, en el camino encontraron a Zetsu muy molesto porque un gato le había dejado un "regalito" en una de sus masetas, luego escucharon a Deidara que no paraba de estornudar debido a sus alergias, después se toparon con Kisame quién lloraba la extraña desaparición de "Nemo Segundo" (que le paso al primero?), al parecer a Asura no le agradaban Sasori ni Itachi ya que tenían arañazos por todo el rostro. Entonces escucharon un grito:

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito de niña venía del cuarto de Kakuzu, cuando Konan y Pein llegaron a la habitación del susodicho, lo encontraron enredado en su propio cuerpo, parecía… una bola de estambre humana… Kakuzu explicó a grandes rasgos que un gato angora se puso a jugar con el hilo de uno de sus brazos que se estaba costurando, él lo dejó porque pensaba atrapar y vender al gato, pero cuando quiso atraparlo, el gato hizo unos movimientos ninjas y kakuzu terminó envuelto en sí mismo.

-No nos interesa tu historia! Solo dinos donde está el estúpido gato!-. ordenó Pein

-no le hables así a nuestro baby!- recriminó Konan

Eso era vergonzoso, más vergonzoso que estar envuelto como una bola de estambre humana, más vergonzoso que gritar como niña como lo había hecho Kakuzu minutos atrás… Pein no era romántico, menos hacer algo cursi como adoptar a un gato como su lazo simbólico a konan.

-creo que fue al cuarto de Hidan-. dijo Kakuzu, mientras contenía la risa por el comentario de Konan

Los dos partieron, entraron al cuarto de Hidan y lo que vieron fue algo horrible y perturbador: un pobre e inocente gatito angora azul estaba clavado con una vara en la pared y Hidan estaba recostado en el suelo con otra vara. Estaban presenciando un típico sacrificio a Jashin-sama y la víctima era Asura. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, Konan había caído desmayada.

-¿Qué ***********me ven?-. preguntó Hidan al ver a los entrometidos

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE! ESE ES EL GATO DE KONAN!

Con tanto alboroto los demás criminales hicieron su aparición, excepto Kakuzu que seguía enredado.

-Hidan estas castigado! Y el resto arreglen todo el desastre y desásganse de ese gato!

-gatito muerto, **abono para mi huerto**-. recitó Zetsu, mientras el líder sacaba en brazos a una desmayada Konan.

Una vez en la habitación de Konan, ésta recuperó la conciencia, para suerte de Pain, ella parecía haber olvidado las últimas dos horas de su vida, así que no recordaba a Asura sacrificado, tampoco recordaba que se lo habían regalado.

-que haces aquí! vete de mi cuarto! O si no…

Pein debía pensar rápido, ser cursi no había resultado… entonces seria rudo! A las chicas les gustaban los chicos malos… se echó encima de Konan y con sus fuertes brazos sostuvo los de ella. Observó su figura con una mirada escrutadora y demasiado descarada y… muy excitante, a lo que ésta adquirió un leve sonrojo.

-o sino que?-. preguntó Pain sin dejar su mirada pervetida

-yo…

-sé que he sido muy indiferente contigo, pero tu también lo fuiste, así que… voy a tener que castigarte…

Cinco segundos después.

Pain se encontraba en su habitación con un ojo morado… la poesía no había funcionado, regalar un gato tampoco, y ser el chico malo peor… replanteó las posibilidades que quedaban: Podría darle otro gato? No… tal vez recobraría la memoria de la muerte de Asura o peor, ese gato seria su nuevo hijo adoptivo… Podría hacer la típica de llevarla al cine a ver esa película de vampiros y hombres lobos que tanto le gustan a las mujeres, pero… con lo celoso que era Pain, seguro terminaría destruyendo la pantalla gigante del cinema… Podrían salir a bailar, pero con lo celosa que era Konan habría sangre… mucho más sangre que en los sacrificios del jashinista. Podía llevarla a una cena en la aldea oculta de la lluvia y caminar por el lugar mientras platican sobre recuerdos de la infancia (see, eso no es nada cursi), como la vez que se conocieron cuando Konan lo salvó de morir, más que la comida, fue ese saludo, esa sonrisa, su ángel quien lo salvó… pero lo más probable es que también recordarían momentos tristes, eso la pondría nostálgica…

Se estaba quedando sin ideas… lo único que él quería era protegerla y de esa manera demostrar su amor, es que Konan no podía entenderlo? Bueno… seguramente si entendía, así como entendía que él siempre la ignoraba porque estaba muy ocupado, que él olvidaba las festividades importantes o se iba a alguna misión restándole importancia a ella… Konan soportaba mucho por él, ella era muy dulce, y detallista como con sus figuritas de origamis, ella era así y él la amaba… y jamás se lo había dicho, era un completo idiota que pensaba que todos debían tener los mismos gustos y las mismas formas de expresarse que él, eso iba a cambiar ahora, haría algo grande por Konan, frente a todo el mundo, sin importar lo cursi y/o ridículo que se viera, le demostraría su amor, pero sobre todo su agradecimiento por todo lo que ella ha hecho. Esta vez, tenía un plan que no podía fallar…

* * *

Konan estaba en su habitación, ya era muy de noche, ósea que ya casi terminaba el día de San Valentín, y al parecer una vez más a Nagato no le importaba… quería olvidar ese dolor, así que encendió su televisor Samsung de 64 pulgadas, lo puso en su programa de origami, donde se veía a un presentador un tanto nervioso…

-interrumpimos la programación habitual para que un caballero, que NO nos amenazó con destruir la cadena ni nada por el estilo, dará un mensaje a su enamorada, repito nadie ha sido amenazado de muerte para transmitir este mensaje…

La imagen cambió, Pein se encontraba con un micrófono en mano, llevaba una vestimenta rockera, pero eso era lo de menos… la verdadera intriga estaba en que hacía él ahí!

-Mi ángel-. Konan aumentó el volumen de su televisor Samsung de 64 pulgadas.-quiero disculparme… soy un idiota, olvidé el día de San Valentín, olvidé muchas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo e hice los esfuerzos mínimos para compensarlo… no quiero perderte, perdóname…

De repente, la cámara se alejó, dejando ver a los seis caminos de Pein vestidos como rockeros y cada uno con un instrumento musical, excepto camino Deva (Pein principal) que era el vocalista.

-no tengo vergüenza de gritarlo a las cinco naciones, te amo mi ángel... desde el día que te conocí, ese simple hola y tu sonrisa me salvaron, gracias… nunca te lo he había dicho así que gracias… te dedico esta canción mi ángel-. Luego agregó .-por cierto no la compuse yo, es de un tal japonés llamado Hyde.

Estaba vagando por las abarrotadas calles,

y escucho algunas palabras que pasan

"hola, hola" incluso cuando provienen de extraños,

esas palabras me hicieron sentir bien sin ninguna vergüenza.

Me preguntaba si podía estar contigo,

es tan difícil mostrar mi corazón,

Gracias, gracias, muy agradecido te mando mis sentimientos.

Parecía que la canción estaba escrita para ella, era como si describiera el momento en que se conocieron.

Así es, hola, hola

Mi adorable ángel

Siempre manteniéndote a mi lado

Y gracias, gracias

Y quiero decir no no no no

Solo tengo una palabra que decir, gracias.

Konan no podía creer que Pein supiera tocar tantos instrumentos, que supiera cantar y que actuara de una manera tan romántica.

No es fácil querer ser diferente

Sufrir solo nos hace arrepentirnos

Es posible superarlo y ponernos de pie?

Así es, hola, hola

Mi adorable ángel

Siempre manteniéndote a mi lado

Tantas veces he querido enfrentarme al mundo entero

Tu eres quien me enseñó a saludar

Esta melodía que llena a mi corazón

La mantendré contigo a mi lado.

-Tengo muchos defectos-. habló Pein al terminar la canción .-soy descuidado, olvidadizo y poco romántico… lo único bueno en mí… eres tú

La cámara enfocó nuevamente al presentador.

-este mensaje ya ha sido transmitido a las 21:15 como nos amenaza… digo solicitaron, además nos pidieron que demos este aviso para una tal Konan y seremos libres!-. se aclaró la garganta y leyó la nota .-"mira por tu ventana"

Konan apagó el televisor Samsung de… (ya entendimos!), se asomó a la ventana y lo vio, en el jardín se encontraban los caminos de Pein, todos tenían las manos levantadas y sostenían un enorme cartel que decía: "Feliz día de San Valentín, mi adorable ángel"

Pein tenía la figura de origami de corazón que Konan había hecho esa mañana, con su Shinra Tensei hizo llegar la figura hasta la ventana de Konan. Ella tomó la figura y vio que tenía algo escrito:

"_U__n__ día tengo que elegir entre el amor y el mundo,_

_si elijo el mundo me quedaré sin amor,_

_si elijo el amor con él conquistaré el mundo…_

_te elijo a ti…"_

.

.

.

**Fue muy difícil decidirme por una canción, pero esta tenía mucho parecido con la historia y eso que la corté porque era muy larga. Konan es muy afortunada!**

**No pude evitar involucrar a un gato, son muy lindos! X3 (pero lo mataste!)**

**También tengo otro one shot con Kisame sobre el mismo reto, pueden buscarlo en mi perfil.**

**Y si gustan saber de este y otros temas con los demás miembros de Akatsuki pueden pasar por la comunidad Akatsuki Rules y/o al foro Akatsuki Rules**

**Pueden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, insultos, felicitaciones, agradecimientos, tomatazos, tortillazos, bendiciones, en reviews!**

**Publícate! Por cada review Hidan tiene un nuevo gatito para sacrificar! (así nadie te va escribir!)**

**Se despide**

**Holy van**


End file.
